


shut up and kiss me

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom, Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kissing, M/M, its very cute, on various body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucien kisses everyone in dane gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and kiss me

  1. he kisses trip under the mistletoe at the christmas party while they're both wasted drunk. trip thinks there'll be tongue and lucien doesn't and it makes for something very _wet_ that neither of them remember the next day.
  2. he kisses nelson on the cheek while he's talking animatedly about some modern scientific concept that lucien can't even begin to understand. nelson blushes so bright so fast that lucien can feel his skin warm beneath his lips.
  3. he kisses kjell while he's passed out on the couch and he’s feeling more kind than mischievous. after checking to make sure he's still breathing, he leans in and places a peck on each of his closed eyelids.
  4. he kisses andrew during a storm, when he's scared and vulnerable and needs a shoulder to cry on. lucien pulls him into a hug and presses his lips to the side of his neck and feels andrew melt against him as he runs a hand up and down his spine.
  5. he kisses jimmy on the knuckles after taking a ride on the back of his motorcycle and peeling off a yellow glove to reach his skin. jimmy's never seen anything quite like it but he doesn't think he minds. 
  6. chris doesn't want to be kissed. lucien's lips press into the palm of his hand as chris slaps him away.
  7. he kisses zach when they’re high on weed he “borrowed” from chris while he was distracted wiping lucien’s spit off his hand. he leans in and gives zach a sloppy smooch on his broad forehead as a thank-you for not making him smoke alone.
  8. he kisses lewis on the nose to rid it of a snowflake when he finds him shivering on the roof, trying to take weather readings in the dead of winter. the cartilage is so icy his lips almost stick to it and lucien assures him the forecast is very clear as he drags him back inside.



**Author's Note:**

> the lucien muse this fic is based on, [lucienxcarr](http://lucienxcarr.tumblr.com/), belongs to [diggcry](http://diggcry.tumblr.com/)! i only included danes he's interacted with in [the dane gang](http://thedanegang.tumblr.com/), which is why some danes (jesse, jason, harry, etc) are missing from it. i may update this later with them once they've all met!


End file.
